


there is something in my mind (keeps me up at night)

by hellotaifoot



Series: if you know my name (then you know i don't play by anyone's rules) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Kink, Pre-Slash, Sociopathic behaviour, Team Better Friends, Undercover, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotaifoot/pseuds/hellotaifoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes undercover. Ryan shows up later. To <i>help</i>. He's a helpful guy.</p><p>(Or: Ryan fucks with Ray's things, but it turns out better (and bloodier) than expected. Also, Michael and Ray have a not very insightful conversation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is something in my mind (keeps me up at night)

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Hunter spy AU, part deux. Michael, Ray, and Ryan are the central characters, with only one named OC that Ray ends up sleeping with (it's only mentioned, but it happening is a central point). There's also really.. nebulous talk of investment firms. I looked some stuff up to make sure I wasn't writing anything egregiously out of the realm of possibility but that was it.
> 
> There's murder of an OC, kinda graphic but we don't get into torturing them. There's some unhealthy jealousy from Ryan towards Ray, but nothing about this is healthy. As ever, Ryan's murder kink is present, and Ray's interest/reaction from that kink here too.
> 
> There's also a dance! Enjoy that.

"You all right, man?"

Ray glances up from Michael's TV screen, catching the ginger's concerned look. Ray shrugs a little, sinking further back against Michael's ridiculously comfortable couch in his purple hoodie. 

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, aside from the fact that this is you clearly getting some fun in before you go under for god knows how long, you've been kinda spacey the last couple days," Michael says, quirking one eyebrow up at Ray.

Ray doesn't know Michael knew about the upcoming mission, and he frowns a little. "Geoff tell you that?"

Michael rolls his eyes. "No, I fuckin' found out on my own by snooping around." The sad part is, Ray doesn't know if Michael's joking or not. "Seriously, what's up? You worried?"

"Me? Hell no. I've done worse before; Even if it takes more than a couple months, it should be low risk." Or as low risk as their job ever got. Playing nice at an investment firm, posing as an intern or another kind of employee, was easy money.

"So you're not worried about the job," Michael presses, even as Ray's character snipes his from across the map, making his friend curse loudly at him. There's no talking for the last few minutes of the map, Michael's avatar throwing grenades at Ray's and Ray sticking to the edges of the map to keep him or his team from getting any more kills.

Ray frowns deeper as the victory screen comes up. "Look, when you used to run with Ryan-"

"Oh, this is a _Ryan_ thing," Michael says, rolling his eyes a little. There's respect but no love lost between the two of them. Ray heard all about the Vagabond before he'd ever been assigned to him. "What's he doing now?"

"The same as usual, I guess."

"You know that ain't true. His body counts been down a little since Geoff paired him with you. And you haven't gotten him caught in ages."

"Now I _know_ Geoff told you that," Ray accuses, though it's light and with no malice. He runs a hand through his hair - he just shaved the sides, which means he'll have to let it grow out while he's on the job. Thanks for the heads up, Geoff. "Seriously, though, did you notice that he has a thing about killing?"

"Helen fuckin' Keller could tell that, Ray, what else is new?"

"I don't mean that he just has a thing. It's... it's a boner-giving thing about it, though. I think he gets off on it."

"You've said 'thing' so many times," Michael starts, and then shakes his head. "Look, that wouldn't surprise me - but why is that a big deal? As long as he isn't like, fucking the bodies on a mission or something who gives a shit," Michael states blandly, looking at the lobby of their game. "It's not like we're all a happy fucking group of well-adjusted individuals."

Ray's silent. It isn't that he cares that Ryan's got a chub for killing - although he does, in a sense. It's that he cares about how he's reacting to Ryan's interest in it. He's pretty sure Michael never wanted to lay down a target at Ryan's feet like a present. He's pretty sure Michael didn't want to _watch_ Ryan work his magic on a subject and then maybe lick the blood off his knuckles afterwards.

Ray shifts a little, discontented by his thoughts. At the very least, Ryan isn't going to be on his next mission. Solo work should help clear the mind.

"Seriously, ready up, bitch," Michael's voice cuts in, and Ray laughs, pushing the thought aside as he hits the requested button. 

"You're gonna pay for that, _Ponyboy_."

\--

Fourth quarter is a big time for investment firms, and with the unexpected departure of an employee (Jack's handiwork), Ray is able to step in neatly, with his glowing references (thanks, Geoff) and previous work experience. He gains the favor of the higher ups by being agreeable - he works hard, doesn't complain. He tries not to stand out, but he does enough to get noticed in the ways that count, like the subtle flirting with the head of his department and one of the firm's big guys.

They need an in to the accounts - that's one of his many angles for this assignment. Failing that, they need dirt. Both would be preferable. 

So Ray comes in in late November, pinch hits through Thanksgiving, and manages to settle himself in well, all the while making small talk and showing interest in the boss. There's even talk of bringing more people on, though he hasn't seen any new faces yet.

He's talking to one of the secretaries at the new years party, laughing and playing along with whatever the man is saying even though he could give less of a shit, when he hears the familiar cadence of his temporary bosses voice behind him. It's formal, of course, even though there's plenty of food and drink, and Ray turns with a little smile when he's tapped on the shoulder.

And nearly loses it.

That's his boss, Alex, but that's fucking _Ryan_ behind him. It's years of training that keep Ray from just staring openly, keeping his eyes on Alex, after his gaze flickers to Ryan.

His boss is saying something about his department getting another member, figured he might as well introduce the guy at the Christmas party. Ray is running a dozen different curses and ways this could go wrong through his head.

Ryan himself seems to be exuding pleasantness, though Ray knows that's a damn lie. He's dressed, like the rest of the people at the formal party in a suit - though where Ray's is pressed and put together fully, including a tie and a rose at the vest (it's charming), Ryan has opted to go tie-less, the collar of his shirt open at the first button. Practically indecent.

Ray smiles at his boss, promises that he'll show the new guy the ropes, don't worry about it. The man seems pleased, raising a hand and squeezing Ray's shoulder in a more-than-friendly manner. Ray turns on the charm a little, ignoring the distinct feeling of the hairs on the back of his neck raising. 

He doesn't acknowledge Ryan outside of their first 'greeting', but he's forced to later, when the music at the party is playing a slow waltz, and Ryan wanders over, a drink Ray knows he hasn't touched in hand.

"Figured it couldn't hurt to ask for a dance, Matt," Ryan says, offering a hand as he sets down his flute, and Ray could _murder him_ in front of everyone. Instead, he plasters on a smile.

"Sure, Steve, if you insist," he says politely, and waits for Ryan to pull him out amid the other dancing couples. He catches Alex watching them, figures he can play this to his advantage, and lets his hand rest on Ryan's shoulder as they start the stupid waltz.

He digs his fingers in a little, though, as revenge. Ryan doesn't even flinch. 

"What the fuck are you doing here," he hisses under his breath, still keeping his smile plastered on. Ryan's gaze is low, but he still has that infuriating pleasant smile. Dick. He pulls them to the left, leading, and Ray lets him. He has bigger problems than not leading a dance.

"Figured you could use some help."

"I don't need _your_ kind of help," Ray says, letting Ryan turn them deftly. Even angry, they can match each other in the dance, and they probably make it look effortless. That should be an issue for two investment firm employees, but Ray's not concerned. "How did you convince Geoff to even let you in on this mission?"

"Maybe I told him I missed you."

"And he would have told you to go fuck yourself," Ray says pleasantly, pulling himself a little closer and glancing to Alex again. Ryan knows where his gaze is going, but he doesn't turn to look.

"Worried about what your boss will think?"

"Yeah, that's kind of my job right now, _Steve_. Hopefully he'll get jealous of you." Ray tilts his head with a little smile, like he's being flattered, and Alex starts to move. It's paid off, because he's heading for the dance floor.

"Already getting close to targets?" Ryan murmurs, like Ray's the one with the problem.

Ray starts to respond, but Alex is approaching them and Ray lets the response fall into a laugh. He's worried Ryan isn't going to let him hand off, but he lets him cut in easily, taking Ray into a dance with a pleasant nod.

Ray can't help feeling like this is going to end in more blood than Geoff intended.

\--

Ryan stays out of his way, for the most part. Actually, he's kind of helpful, because instead of having to play the slow burn with Alex until tax season, Ryan flirts. Subtle enough not to scare the guy off, but enough to get Alex jealous, favoring Ray more openly. Ray plays the part of polite disinterest off of Ryan, allowing him to warm up to Alex quicker.

Jealous men have loose lips, and spill everything. Alex lets Ray play around in his office late one night after an offer to go home together, if Ray helps him finish off work, and Ray grabs all the investment information off his computer in a fell swoop when the guy heads to the bathroom.

He still heads out to a hotel with him, since it'd be pretty out of his character not to, and hey, no need to attract attention. Alex pays with cash for the room. The sex is actually pretty good, even if it's not anything amazing or mind blowing.

Everything goes pear shaped _after_ the orgasms.

Alex is flopped down next to him, panting, and Ray is doing a decent impression of being out of breath when a shadow moves. If Ray were anyone else, he would think it was a trick of the eye - but he isn't anyone else.

Still, before he can reach down for the knife tucked into his shoes, someone's grabbed Alex, wrestling him up to his knees on the bed. The man doesn't get a chance to yell, though his eyes look terrified, and Ray sits up. Ryan's arm is wrapped around his neck, his other hand over his mouth, dressed in mission-standard all black. It definitely compliments Ryan's build.

"Who are you?" Ray demands, hoping to play this off, but Ryan shatters that impression with a laugh, low and chuckling. Ray knows that tone of voice. That's the tone of voice that comes with blown-out blue eyes, heavy breathing. Ryan's fucking murder voice.

"What do you think, should I let him go?" he asks, his tone a purr. Ray finally lets himself break character, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to. He's not exactly a decent guy, sleeping with you when he's married." Alex struggles; Ray wonders if Ryan thought he didn't know, then decides against that, and shrugs a shoulder, keeping his gaze on Ryan. He's not going to let the guy get under his skin with this.

"Wasn't my problem," Ray states blandly, finally leaning over to retrieve the small knife he's kept tucked into his shoe for the entire mission. He flicks it open, and Ryan's eyes fall to it.

Ryan's starting to say something, but Ray cuts him off by jamming the knife into Alex's chest, sliding easily between the ribs. It's not the first time he's killed a civilian witness. It's not the first time he's had to because of something Ryan did, either.

It's the first time he's done it like this, with the person pressed between Ray and Ryan, and Ray watches Ryan's eyes light up the way they do when he's interested.

Alex gurgles between them, not quite dead but unable to yell with Ryan's hand over his mouth, and Ray yanks the knife out.

"You're a pain in my fucking ass," he tells Ryan, passing the knife over when the other man holds a hand out for it. He climbs off the bed, wiping a hand covered in blood on his own chest, like he's disinterested - and like his heart isn't fucking pounding out of his body.

Ryan glances to him, still holding the knife and Alex upright, though the man isn't long for the world, and less so if Ryan's planning on hurting him any longer. Even without words, he can feel the silent question in the air. Ray shrugs again, grabbing his glasses from the nearby bedside table.

"Have fun," he tells Ryan simply, and heads towards the bathroom, ignoring the fact that he's just done the thing he was worried about - practically lain a body at Ryan's feet like an offering. That, or taken the fun right out of the kill from him. Both are dangerous options.

He can feel Ryan's gaze on him until he closes the bathroom door.


End file.
